


Different

by daehwi_ed



Category: Brian Kang - Fandom, Day6, JYP - Fandom, Jae - Fandom, Jaehyung Park, Kpop - Fandom, Park Sungjin - Fandom, Yoon Dowoon - Fandom, YoungK - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daehwi_ed/pseuds/daehwi_ed
Summary: "He has such a soothing voice, he's tall, he can play my favorite sport really well, he can play the guitar, he's kind, he's humorous yet people don't see that side of him except for his friends and when I watch him from afar. I-i think I like him..." she admits to Sammy."How about your reputation and his? If people find out that one of the popular girls in school, in the upper class, admire some chicken of a nerd in the lower class, they're gonna hunt him down! Don't you know that?" Her brother whisper-yelled even if the two were in such a crowded and noisy place. "What's up with the two of you? Are you guys fighting?" Seonho, Venice's best friend, sits on the opposite side of the table.The girl hits her brother's head, "that's why you have to keep quiet and zip that big mouth of yours! What if someone else hears this?" She says, rolling her eyes until an idea pops in her head."I have an idea... will you help me?" She pleads but her brother just pushes her and walks away. "I'll tell you at home! I know you can't run away from me!" She yells, catching the attention of the people near her.All her brother did was continue to walk away and waves it off as if he was trying to swat a bug near him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk  
> If you do not like reading anything that may trigger you such as violence, bullying and etc, please do not read. Thank you and I hope that you'll enjoy if you wish to continue reading!

**PROLOGUE**

When to different worlds collide, they're one. How?

GNHSFR(GangNam HighSchool For the Rich) is a school for the rich and wealthy families of South Korea. There are social classes even in this school because of the competition of who are the richest of them all. 1st,  
Lower class. Based on the name, it's the lowest in the hierarchy. These students are here because their parents can afford the tuition fee, have small businesses and some are scholars. They're usually the ones the upper classes pick on or bully.

Next is middle class. This class is for the wealthy families that share and sponsor the school's requirements such as food in the canteen, PE and their usual uniforms, construction to renovate and etc

Last but not the least, upper class. They're the ones who usually sponsor the school activities because of their wealth. Most of them own big businesses. They're really rich and you can tell by their plastic faces, their attitude since they usually are the ones who bully the lower class students.

And Venice is one of the members of the upper class. She realized a lot from being with the wrong group of friends who used her because of her intelligence and wealth. She's the type that's too kind to say no, she can't get mad easily unless you do something to trigger her and she's really patient. Many people especially men adored her but she didn't find anyone her type except for their senior Joshua Hong. Everyone knew that she adored him, including him but he just treated her like a younger sister, nothing more. She never had feelings but she just liked him. Until a boy from the lower class enters her life. She never fell for anyone that hard, making her feel overwhelmed as well. Who's that boy you ask? He's Park Jaehyung.

"Even schools have a hierarchy. If you're pretty and good looking, people will only be nice to you. If you're just normal, people will ignore you or even bully you, thinking that you're weak." — You'll see


	2. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know your thoughts about this in the comments! Is it too long or short? I hope y'all liked it :DD vote and share the story to you friends who stan day6!  
> also before anything else, this is pure fiction. Some parts are true but I added a twist to everything so please do not call me fake. ANDDD I hope y'all would enjoy :D -KwonJi

It was a normal day. Just like any other weekday, Venice woke up two minutes before her alarm rings. She scratches her eyes to remove the morning stars which glued her eyes together. She hears a bell-like sound ringing knowing that her dog was running to greet her. Before she knew it, her big dog pushes her down back into her laying position earlier and licks her face. "Maple... how many times do I have to tell you not to do this anymore?" She complains to her dog as her dog stops and lays down on her bed. "Wow..." She says sarcastically as her yellow-furred Labrador suddenly lays on her back, wanting a belly rub. "Not today, loser." She says and jumps off her bed to get ready.

Her phone rings, telling her to wake up but she already is awake. She hits the stop button and walks to her closet to get her already made uniform. She got her underwear and walks to the bathroom, checking for twitter updates of her not so well known favorite YouTuber/cover artist. She smiles, seeing he posted a new cover which was a "She's in the rain" cover by The Rose. His YouTube name? Yellowpostitman.

Though he never showed his face, only his lower body and guitar, she told herself she'd know if it was him when she hears his voice in person. She listened to his voice every time she could. See her with headphones on? His tracks are playing through those beats of hers.

After taking a bath, she did her usual routine. She wore her clothes, then slapped on light make up. Concealer first then one shade lighter of her favorite drugstore B.B. cream, coral lip tint which also go on her cheeks and mascara. I forgot to mention, a few light taps of her gold eyeshadow since she liked her look sparkly. After that, she used her pressed powder from Pallado to set her face and she was all done. She never really put more make up than that u less she'd go to birthday parties that are at night which rarely happen.

As she gets out of her bathroom, she exits her room with her dog following behind her, she greets a messy haired Sammy a good morning. "Good morning brotha." She says, taking her cup of instant drink which was a cereal and chocolate milk in one. She quickly grabs her backpack, slinging it over to one shoulder, and her school socks. She put on her shoes and walks to their car.

After getting in, she puts her socks on, slipping her feet back in her flats. Her phone vibrates signaling a notification. She checks to see a new tweet. Her brother enters the car and now they're ready to leave. Their car starts to move swiftly on the road. "HOLY SH- SAMMY! Yellowpostitman is going to have a gig this Friday at the pouring cafe! We should go!" She sounded really excited, wanting to go really badly.

Her brother continued to ignore her as it was early in the morning yet she was screaming into his ear. "I get it. I get it. You don't want to go alone and you want your guitar signed?" He says as if he read his sister's mind.

"You guessed it right!"

"Alright alright. Just this once. You're paying for me though..."

"No problem!"

After their conversation, she connected her Bluetooth headphones to her phone and listened to his covers nonstop.

After a few minutes, the two arrived school safely. Their driver opened the door of the car to let the two siblings go out with a bow. The two thanked him like they always did everyday since they were raised to he respectful but they didn't respect each other. It's a sibling thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/s: there's a small part which include catholicism here. Skip if you're uncomfortable reading them hehe

The boy opens the gate to enter as he did, he locks the gate after. Walking straight to the maids room where his mom is, "Hey mom!" He greets happily to spread his positivity to his tired mother.

"Oh Jaehyung, you're here." She says with a hint of tiredness in her voice while ruffling the boy's hair. "The food I prepared is ready. Kindly prepare the table for us to eat on." She says, leaving the room to get the prepared food.

Jaehyung pulls the small coffee table which was at the side of the room to the middle. He takes out a newly washed table cloth in the drawer that was next to the table earlier. He flattens it and fetches a pitcher of water and two clean glasses for them.

His mother enters a room with a smile with the dishes on a tray. She lays them down one by one on their small table. The two sit across each other as her mother leads the prayer to thank God for their meal.

After munching it all up, leaving nothing behind(except empty plates). "Thank you, mom!" He thanks her while planting a kiss on his mother's cheek. His mother pushes him away, pinching her nose jokingly. "You smell bad, take a shower, Jaehyung!" His mother jokes.

"Alright alright..." He says while his two hands were in the air making him look like he's surrendering. After a few seconds, he drops his arms and goes to their shared closet and takes out his clothes to use for sleeping. A pair of grey shorts which reach 'til his knees and a plain white v-neck.

While he was refreshing himself at the shower, his mother was summoned by her boss. Before entering Mrs. Hwang's office, she knocked. She enters and bows at her boss, greeting her a good evening. "Take a seat, Mrs. Park." Hwang MinAh gestures her to take a seat on the chair opposing her.

"Yes, Ma'am? Is there anything I could do for you?" Mrs. Park crosses her fingers and purses her lips into a line because she was anxious.

"No no no... you have done a lot for me already. My way for thanking you is to bring your son into a prestigious school. Don't worry for I will pay for your son's tuition fee until he graduates."

Mrs. Park's mouth widens in shock.

"Pardon? U-until the end of high school?"

"Until the end of college. He can choose any major and I'll pay for it all." MinAh informs her as if money was not really a big thing. "I'm sure your son is pretty smart, right? I know he tutors his classmates part time at a nearby convenience store or cafe. And I've seen his report card as well. Also the fact that he's in varsity and he gets high grades at the same time is incredible!"

Mrs. Park was overwhelmed and never felt so happy to hear his son being affirmed a lot like this before.

"May I ask, what school will you be enrolling him in?"

"Gangnam high school for the rich. Trust me, he will enjoy the school. You are dismissed. Kindly inform Jaehyung about this. Also, he will be transferred next week. I'll just send the requirements and he will be all ready. I already ordered his uniforms too! So do not worry. And this is my way of thanking you for being a loyal maid in my residence for the past years."

Mrs. Park thought about it for a while. She thought about the pros and cons and looked at the brighter side. "Alright. I'll do my best to continue to serve you ma'am!"


	4. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/s: curse words might pop out so beware. And probably relatable fingerling moments.

Venice woke up early knowing that the Yellowpostitman has a busking event near her favourite cafe at around 5pm. She wanted to go early in case she has a chance to bump into him before the event starts.

She took a quick shower then applied her usual natural makeup look on her face. She wore black plain ripped jeans, white turtle neck and a windbreaker.

After that, she goes to her brother's room with her dog to wake him up. The small creature rolls beside Sammy and licks his face to wake him up. Venice goes down the staircase to the kitchen to see that their mother was already cooking. The elder was making simple grilled cheese for breakfast with some sweet potato.

"Excited for today?" Her mom asks as she serves the food with the help of one of their maids. The girl nods with a big smile on her face.

As the plate was placed in front of her, the girl's mouth started to water. Her brother finally arrives at the dining room, dressed, with the dog trailing behind him. They all did a quick prayer and ate together.

After finishing their breakfast, the two head to their bathrooms and brush their teeth before leaving. Venice grabs her favorite Kate Spade sling bag with her essentials such as cellphone, lip tint, pressed powder, power bank with a cable and of course money.

The girl skips towards the car they will use and enters. She sits on her usual spot which was sadly not shotgun but it was still by the window.

"You're kinda slow today, Sam."

"It's just early in the morning. Remind me why we're going out again?" He says with a yawn at the end.

"Yellowpostitman has a busking event today and I'm totally not missing it. So you are obliged to go with your lonely sister and that sister will treat you for going with her."

"Alright. Wake me up when we're there."

Once they arrived, Venice pokes Sammy's cheek.

"We're here!" She exclaims near Sammy's ear.

The two get off their car with Venice slinging her guitar case on her right shoulder. The siblings walk to the cafe nearest to the small busking event. The girl cling onto her brother's arm as they passed by an area where mics were standing with a few big speakers and a lot of wires. A rush of excitement spread through Venice's body.

They entered the cafe and felt warmth since it recently snowed. The two ordered hot drinks for themselves with Venice paying. After a while, the two left the cafe to get a good view of the busking event. Fortunately, they both were in the front of the line as people decided to follow and crowd around the area.

A lanky figure comes out of the small dressing room, all covered up because of the cold weather. You started jumping in excitement while your brother held the guitar you were planning on giving after the event.

The boy was wearing a blue dust mask that was tucked under his chin, sunglasses and a cap. He sat on the stool that was at the center and picked up his guitar that was on a rack. He adjusted the mic and strummed his guitar. Venice couldn't help but howl to show support and to hopefully get his attention.

The performer smiled in response as he heard his fan cheer for him. His grin grew bigger as he started singing to the songs he prepared as a rush of excitement flow through his whole body.

After playing a couple of songs, he paused for a few seconds to wait for the crowd to settle down before he introduces himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to my first ever busking event. Did you like the songs?" He says in Korean very quickly as if he was speaking English.

Venice couldn't help but join the crowd roar. Her brother scoffed, leaned towards her ear.

"So this lanky-figured guy is your ideal type? I thought you had a better taste, Venice!" He whisper-yelled making it audible for his sister to hear.

Venice's smile turns into a frown in a split second. Without thinking twice, her fist made contact with his shoulder causing him to wince.

"Ow! That f*cking hurts. You know?"

"Good to know, brother."

Sammy couldn't do anything but roll his eyes and remember that he still loves her sister no matter how violent she can be. He even knows that he doesn't need to threaten guys who want to court her because of her strength both mentally and physically.

✨

After the busking event, everyone else left except the two siblings. They both approached the YouTube artist.

"Hey man! My sister is a really big fan of yours." Sammy says, getting the attention of the performer as the first two words were said in English.

Venice couldn't help but blush as the masked performer's attention were towards her and her brother.

"Do you guys speak English? I'm still not that good in speaking Korean yet."

"Yeah we do! Glad to know that you speak English as much as we do," Sammy answers while Venice Just nods her head, still star struck. "Oh yeah, Venice here has got you a gift!"

Venice hands the guitar case with a new acoustic guitar in it, including a motivational letter, cute stickers, and money inside an envelope located in the front pocket.

"It isn't that much but I hope that you can accept this!"

As he accepted the gift, his smile was evident even with the dust mask on. "I'm very touched. Thank you for supporting me! I have to get back home now. I hope that this won't be the first and last time meeting you."

Jae thought that this would be the first and last time seeing her but will it be?


End file.
